dragonballfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Dragon Ball Minus - Il lancio del terribile bambino
Dragon Ball Minus - Il lancio del terribile bambino (DRAGON BALL −'' (マイナス) 放たれた運命の子供, ''Doragon Bōru − (Mainasu): hanatareta unmei no kodomo) è un capitolo speciale del manga Jaco The Galactic Patrolman. Corrisponde al dodicesimo capitolo del manga e approfondisce gli eventi che porteranno Son Goku a partire verso il pianeta Terra. Gli eventi narrati si collocano prima degli undici capitoli precedenti incentrati su Jaco. All'inizio del capitolo speciale si può leggere un messaggio dell'autore che recita: "E dopo impensabili dettagli sui retroscena di Dragon Ball, ho provato a disegnare, andando ancora più a ritroso nel tempo, qualcosa che nemmeno l'autore conosceva (!), ovvero la partenza di Goku per la Terra!". Trama Il capitolo si apre con Bardock e un suo compagno di squadra Saiyan che stanno combattendo contro delle creature al fine di conquistare il loro pianeta. I guerrieri Saiyan combattono al servizio dell'imperatore Freezer. Ad un certo punto, al compagno di squadra di Bardock arriva la notizia che tutti i Saiyan devono tornare immediatamente sul pianeta Vegeta. Bardock molto sorpreso da tale notizia si vede costretto a suo malgrado a ritornare sul proprio pianeta. I due viaggiano su di una navicella spaziale a due posti e quando sono quasi giunti su Vegeta vedono l'astronave di Freezer in orbita. A differenza del suo compagno che non crede che stia accadendo nulla di grave, Bardock è molto sospettoso e ritiene che ci debba essere qualcosa sotto. Appena i due guerrieri giungono sul pianeta, Bardock chiede ad un terzo Saiyan lì presente il perchè di questa improvvisa adunata. Lui risponde che potrebbe essere dovuta al fatto che è stato trovato un pianeta particolarmente appetitoso. Inoltre, aggiunge che la squadra speciale di Freezer sta andando in giro a chiedere di un certo Super Saiyan, il guerriero leggendario. La scena si sposta nell'astronave di Freezer, e l'imperatore parla con un suo subordinato della possibile nascita di un Super Saiyan o di un Super Saiyan God. Nonostante sappia che potrebbero far parte di una semplice leggenda, non vuole avere alcun dubbio e afferma che i Saiyan sono una razza troppo orgogliosa per restare dei cani fedeli e che è arrivato il momento di annientarli insieme al loro pianeta. Freezer chiede quanti Saiyan si trovano al momento sul pianeta e il subordinato lo informa che tra un mese quasi tutti i Saiyan faranno ritorno sul proprio pianeta, tuttavia ci vorrà un pò di tempo per gli altri. Il demone del freddo afferma di non poter aspettare e che penserà alla cancellazione tra un mese. Ai Saiyan sopravvissuti che non hanno ancora fatto ritorno verrà detto che il pianeta è stato distrutto dall'impatto con un meteorite gigante. Viene spiegato che sul pianeta Vegeta, i Saiyan non erano che poche migliaia. Trattandosi di un popolo guerriero, era difficile che il loro numero crescesse molto. Bardock ritorna a casa e qui viene accolto dalla sua compagna Gine che si trovava in cucina a tagliare la carne. I due si abbracciano e Gine lo informa che Radish, oramai è un guerriero, si trova in missione con il principe Vegeta in un pianeta lontano, invece il loro secondo genito Kakaroth che attualmente ha tre anni sta dormendo (si trova in una capsula a forma di una sfera allungata, immerso in un liquido). Bordock dice che durante la notte ruberà una capsula sferica e che invierà il figlio in un pianeta lontano. Gine reagisce in modo contrariato e afferma che adesso è ancora presto per lui e che sarebbe molto rischioso. Il padre afferma che è per il suo bene, e che Freezer sta tramando qualcosa, ha un bruttissimo presentimento. Durante la notte, i due rubano una capsula sferica e Bordock decide di inviare Kakaroth in un pianeta lontano chiamato Terra, un pianeta ricco di cibo, gli abitanti non valgono un granché e non ci sono troppe risorse.È il pianeta ideale perchè non venga notato. Gine dice al figlio che se il padre si fosse preoccupato inutilmente, verranno a riprenderlo, Bardock aggiunge anche che non deve guardare la Luna e che lui deve sopravvivere. I due salutano Kakaroth e la navicella parte, Gine urla al figlio di fare attenzione alla Pattuglia Galattica. La scena si sposta sulla base della Pattuglia Galattica, e Jaco viene chiamato a rapporto dal Re della Galassia. Il Re gli spiega che un oggetto non identificato è stato lanciato dal pianeta Vegeta al pianeta Terra e che quest'ultimo è un pianeta dominato da individui deboli e ancora immaturi. A Jaco viene dato il compito di eliminare il piccolo Saiyan. Jaco afferma che secondo i dati relativi sui Terrestri, questi sembrano avere un brutto carattere, e chiede ad un suo superiore di poterli estinguere se non valesse la pena di salvarli. Il suo superiore gli risponde di si, ma dato che arriverà con qualche giorno in anticipo, prima di prendere questa decisione dovrà prima indagate a fondo. Jaco parte a bordo della sua navicella esclamando: "Yahoo! Li estinguerò!". Sulla base spaziale, il superiore afferma che questa non è una missione molto importante e che sua maestà avrà messo in conto un fallimento affidando la missione ad un incapace come Jaco. In seguito, viene spiegato che poco dopo per mano di Freezer il pianeta Vegeta verrà distrutto insieme ai suoi abitanti. La vignetta finale mostra che più avanti nella storia Sono Goku combatterà contro Freezer. Apparizioni rilevanti * Bardock * Gine * Son Goku * Radish * Vegeta * Freezer * Jaco * Re della Galassia Curiosità * In questo capitolo speciale, si vede per la prima volta Gine, la madre di Son Goku. * Gine ha un taglio di capelli molto simile a quello di Son Goten ragazzo, alla fine di Dragon Ball Z. * Bardock e il suo compagno di squadra Saiyan tornano sul pianeta Vegeta su una navicella spaziale a due posti, è la prima volta che nel manga se ne vede una che non sia ad un singolo posto. * In una vignetta del capitolo è possibile vedere in lontanza un subordinato di Freezer che assomiglia molto a kado nell'OAV del 2008 Dragon Ball: Ossu! Kaette Kita Son Goku to nakama-tachi!! Categoria:Capitoli Jaco The G. P. Categoria:Dragon Ball Z en:Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child